Jude
by MShobolover
Summary: Wyatt has feelings deep down for a certain skater boy, but it's so deep, he feels he may never be able to admit his love. And when Jude starts to fall for an employee of Hot Topic, things seem to suck even more.


Yeah so, this show just showed up on Nickelodeon and I was like, "Dude this show's gonna suck" and now I'm all like "Dude, I think Wyatt and Jude and some random goth guy are a cool plot thing. So here I am…writing. But now it's harder to watch cuz they just put it on weekdays at three thirty and i don't get out of school until that time and it takes me liketwenty minutes to get home and half the time i end up walking so, I can't really keep track of the show anymore. I can catch the last thirty seconds if I'm lucky enough. So basically, the last full episode i saw was the one where they pulled the sick day. After that...nothing.

I didn't kow what else to call this.

XXXXX

Jude

XXXXX

Just another day, Wyatt thought as he sat upon his bed, a notebook in his lap and a pencil in his hand. It was what he was writing. Just another day. And he had a lot more to go yet. Jude was sprawled out on the floor, his eyes closed as he listened intently to the sounds of Bad Religion coming from the speakers of the stereo. This was how it was. Just them two. Wyatt enjoyed the peace it brought him. Sure, he liked hanging out with all his friends, but sometimes he ended up feeling crowded and lost, and just down right annoyed. There was always something going on within the group of friends, and sometimes he just couldn't handle it. Which is why he took days off like this particular day. He didn't have to work—Thank God—and he didn't have to put up with any of his friends bickering. As for Jude, well, the guy seemed to provide more comfort for Wyatt than the others. Jude seemed to be the most laid back of the gang, the mellowest. He didn't seem to have a care in the world, and Wyatt liked his company. Jude didn't complain, he didn't whine, and he didn't get in his face. Jude was the perfect friend, if not the messiest of them all, but still, by Wyatt's standards, Jude was the perfect friend. It's why he let him around on days like these and not the others. Well, Jude always came over anyways. It seemed like a tradition they shared. Sometimes, Jude would stay up to five days at Wyatt's, but he had good reason to get out of his own home. Him and his father just didn't see eye to eye.

Wyatt looked up from his notebook and down at Jude who was singing along with one of the songs. 21st Century Digital Boy. Wyatt didn't mind the music Jude loved. In fact, he'd gotten pretty into it himself. He'd gotten into a lot of things because of Jude. Like his guitar for one, his music he was writing; it was all based on Jude.

Jude turned his head; his blue eyes now open and fixed on Wyatt who was looking straight down at him. Wyatt didn't move for a while. He had good reason. A goofy smile spread across Jude's face as his half lidded blue eyes looked straight into brown. "Sup dude?" he asked in that same slurry voice he usually used. He sounded like those typical surfer boys from the movies.

Wyatt didn't respond, he just smirked, shaking his head at the blonde boy. Jude was still smiling as he sat up and rested his head on the edge of Wyatt's bed. Wyatt didn't do anything. He just continued on writing. Once Jude found out that the other boy wasn't going to say anything—and Jude didn't like being ignored, even if it was a rather popular thing to do—Jude climbed up onto the bed, his head on Wyatt's shoulder. "Whatcha doo-en?" he asked, looking at the notebook in Wyatt's lap.

"I'm writing, Jude," he responded, not even caring for the other boy leaning against him. It was the typical Jude thing. Half the time, he ordered Wyatt to pet him, and half of those times, Wyatt obliged, but only because Jude was just too adorable to ignore. It was true too. Jude was a full-blown puppy dog. With those big innocent blue eyes, that goofy grin, and his own ways of looking at the world. Jude was not a person you could stay mad at for long. He was a puppy, and he knew how to act like one too.

"That's cool man," Jude said, his words long and low. "What are you writing?"

"The lyrics for our next song," he said. "But it's kinda hard thinking up the words when you have the music blaring like that."

"But I thought you liked Bad Religion." Jude gave him the best innocent puppy face he had, and Wyatt sighed.

"I do like 'em Jude. But they're mixing me up. I already wrote digital boy six times by accident because of it. No offense my friend, but Bad Religion is throwing me off."

Jude's eyes appeared, as always innocent, and he pouted his lip just a bit. Another puppy face. Wyatt rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. But he had to admit, the face was getting to him. "Pet me!" Jude announced, completely out of nowhere at that, as he sprang up, making sure the world would know his need.

"I'm not petting you Jude," Wyatt said, too used to his friend's actions like these. If it wasn't pet me it was "I'm starving!" or "I'm bored!" or some other phrase.

"Pet me!" Jude ordered once again. Wyatt only glared at him before going back to his notebook. Jude furrowed his eyebrows. Wyatt was always so difficult. He was like a woman. He acted like one too half the time. Talk about up tight. Jude groaned as he realized Wyatt wasn't going to give in. And so, without delay, he started to shove his way up, pushing Wyatt's notebook away as he head butted him in the chest, his body pinning Wyatt's down. "Pet me," he said lowly, giving him his best face. In the process of pushing against Wyatt, Jude had lost his beanie and his blonde hair was now free, falling this way and that, making his puppy façade even more, well, puppyish.

"Jude! I am not petting you." Wyatt was serious. Jude hated seriousWyatt. It made him feel like a little kid being told off by his mother. The sad face returned and he bowed his head, blonde strands of hair falling into his eyes.

Those eyes. Wyatt was looking right into those sad blue eyes. He loved Jude's eyes. He loved the tone of blue they held. It was a dark color, a beautiful color, and Wyatt could look into it forever. Jude had, without a doubt, the most beautiful blue eyes Wyatt had ever seen, and he just couldn't put him down any longer.

After several moments of Jude just lying across Wyatt's own body, and Wyatt feeling his own leg falling asleep because of the other boy's weight, he felt himself raise his hand and letting it fall upon Jude's head. He felt the soft, pale yellow strands through his fingers and he could hear the sigh of contempt coming from Jude as the young skater boy rose up so his head was nearly touching Wyatt's chin. Wyatt sighed in slight annoyance. Typical Jude.

"Happy?" Wyatt asked, a bit annoyed by the fact that this skater boy had complete and total power over him, no matter what he did.

"A little," Jude said as he lifted his head to look down at Wyatt's rather annoyed expression. But Jude didn't care. He liked annoying Wyatt. He'd done things like this since they were little kids, that made Wyatt feel degraded and Jude himself feel like the king of the world.

"Good." And without another second of hesitation, he pushed Jude from him, making the pale boy land on the floor with an "oomph".

"That hurt, dude," Jude said as he rose up again, rubbing his head, which had apparently made contact with the floor rather hardly.

"Another good thing. Maybe It'll teach you a lesson." With that, Wyatt picked up his notebook and tried to concentrate once again on the song he was writing.

Jude just looked at him, a bit dissappointed and a little bit of abandonment slightly rose up in him, but he quickly caught Wyatt's drift, and decided he'd given the other boy quite enough.

Wyatt began tapping his pencil, trying to focus, but just couldn't. He wanted to order Jude to turn the music off, or at least down, but he couldn't bring himself to at this moment. Jude looked content after all. He didnt' want to ruin it for him. And it's not like the song couldn't wait. But he couldn't hold his motivation forever. He sighed, looking ahead. What he saw, was a tank, and in that tank, was a snake. A boa actually. Jude's. Mona was her name, and she was Jude's baby, but after he and his dad had been getting into more "disagreements" Jude had begged Wyatt for him to keep her here, and of course, Wyatt agreed. And he'd gotten pretty used to the snake's company, after all, Jude insisted that she be out of her cage more than in. And that's what Jude was fixing right then. He was already reaching into the glass cage and picking up the rather large snake before Wyatt even realized that it was out of the tank. What else he didn't realize was that the music had been turned off completely. He raised an eyebrow as he watched Jude take a seat at the end of the bend, stroking the snake that was now wrapped around his shoulders, talking lowly to her, as if she were a person like them. Well, she was a person to Jude. It was just the way he worked.

Wyatt sighed again, this time a bit in relief. Jude was quiet, the room was quiet, the whole house was quiet. _Great,_ Wyatt thought to himself, _now it's too quiet. _He looked over towards Jude, who didn't even seem to notice as he continued to stroke the scaley skin of Mona. Great, again.

After several minutes of nothing but quietness and Jude petting and speaking softly to Mona, Wyatt had just about had it. He flung his notebook and pencil aside, leant forward, and crawled over to Jude. This time, it was his turn to pin Jude to the bed, snake and all. Jude went back with yet another "oomph" and was a bit surprised when he looked up to see that it was Wyatt who had pinned him to the bed. But Wyatt didn't demand to be pet or given attention. He was demanding motivation, the sad thing was, Jude wasn't catching that distinction. Instead of giving him what he wanted, Jude instinctively laid his hand upon Wyatt's own head, stroking the other boy's hair. Wyatt looked up at him with a lost look,before sighing in defeat, falling back down utop Jude, letting the blonde boy continue on running his hand through his hair.

"Dude," Jude's voice broke the silence. "You have weird hair."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Wyatt asked as he brought his head up again to look at the other boy, who continued on with the petting.

"I mean, it's like a cross between dreadlocks and..." Jude gave a confused look and a shrug, "something else. I don't know dude."

Wyatt rolled his eyes and without anymore hesitation, let his head fall back down onto the other's chest. He had nothing better to do now.

Life seemed to crawl by slowly and it was driving Wyatt crazy. And Jude petting him wasn't making him feel any better. With a groan, Wyatt pulled himself up, realizing he was more exhausted than he thought, and almost ended up falling back on top of Jude, but he caught himself at the last second. "Tired dude?" Jude asked as he watched Wyatt slowly make his way off the bed.

"Little. Didn't sleep much," Wyatt answered him, rubbing his head and heading for the door.

Jude watched him, one eye brow arched as Wyatt disappeared from the room, leaving Jude, and Mona who had taken itself from the bed to the floor. Jude sighed, standing up and followed Wyatt.

Out of the room, he made his way down the stairs and headed for the kitchen where he found Wyatt with an asprin bottle. "Headache dude?" Wyatt looked at him, a bit at a loss for words. He had an asprin bottle, he had said he didn't get much sleep, and Jude was questioning him. Sometimes Jude could be so...well...all he could say for the other teen was, "Jude."

"Huh?"

"What do you think?" Wyatt didn't wait for the other boy to respond as he swallowed the pills in his hand and set the bottle back on top of the refridgerator.

"I'm hungry," Jude said, rather monotone. "You got any hotdogs?"

Wyatt sighed. "No, Jude."

"How bout some pizza?"

"You ate the rest last night."

"Then...let's go get some tacos," Jude said with a smirk. Wyatt rubbed his still aching head. All that music adn trying to concentrate had made it all the worse.

"Not to dissappoint you Jude, but I really don't wanna go anywhere right now," he said as he leant against the counter.

"Why not?"

"I just..." he let out a rather long breath. "I just don't feel like being around anyone today. Anymore people or..."

"You're around me," Jude pointed out.

"Yeah, but, it's just you. Only you. That's all. And this asprin really isn't the best out there, and it may not kick in for another hour."

"Oh, well..." Jude was dissapointed. His smirk was gone, and his eyes cast down. It was his sad puppy face that anyone could give into, and Wyatt's face softened when he saw that look. He really didn't want to upset Jude, but it was only food; then again, Jude was quite the people person, and was probably earning for some social interaction with the rest of their friends. Wyatt looked down, contemplated his choices, and just as he was about to give in, a loud clap of thunder was heard outside. They both looked out the window above the sink and watched as a downfall of rain quickly became clear.

"Guess you win dude," Jude said, dissappointment lost. He sighed, blew a lock of his hair out of his face, and turned away. "Oh well, man. I'm cool." He turned back, that goofy grin apparent once again. "Let's just make some...soup."

Wyatt gave a questioning look. "Soup, Jude?" He had expected something a little more...Jude like. Soup was not in that category. Jude must be lost; again.

Jude chuckled and started to dig through cupboards, digging out this and that.

"What are you doing?" Wyatt asked, still a bit confused.

"Making soup," he said bluntly. "My own work. Something I came up with Christmas vacation last year. I call it, The Jude Brew."

"The what?" Ok, Jude had gone off the deep end.

"Like it?"

Wyatt only shook his head before he heard the cellphone in Jude's pants pocket go off with a ring tone of, "The Little Mermaid?" Wyatt said.

"What's wrong with the little Mermaid, dude. She's hot." Jude fished out the cell from the rather deep pockets of his oversized pants and when he looked to the screen on the front of his phone, his smile quickly turned into a frown. Wyatt knew right away.

Jude rolled his eyes as he took the phone into the other room, flipping it open and answering with a rather unhappy tone.

Wyatt, meanwhile, stayed in the kitchen. No doubt, it was Jude's father on the other line, and no doubt, Jude would ask to stay another night; and Wyatt wouldn't protest.

As two minutes turned into five, Wyatt decided to do something good with his time, and after going half the day without any caffeine in his system he was starting to feel a little zoned out. The problem being, the family had run out of any such comfort this morning when his parents drank the last of the coffee. Wyatt was irritated since then, but heck, he could always make a grilled cheese sandwich; and make a grilled cheese sandwich he did, two actually. After all, Jude would later complain more about his hunger, so he might as well make three. _Damn Jude and your high matabolism _he told himself as he set about his work.

Several more minutes went past and Wyatt began to wonder what it was that Jude was talking with his father about. It must have been pretty deep because it was getting close to an hour, and he assumed Jude had probably gone out on the porch since he wasn't hearing anything from the hallway the blonde boy had snuck into. Wyatt gave a sorrowful sigh as he set the food he had made onto the table and out of his nosy curiosity, went looking for Jude.

As he predicted, Jude had left the house, and was sitting on the front porch steps, off the phone though, watching the rain fall down, the lightning strike, and the cars drive past. "Jude?" Wyatt said, a bit cautious about the other teen. He heard the teen on the steps shudder a bit as he breathed and knew full well what had happened.

"What dude?" Jude said, holding back a sob.

"You gonna be ok?" He started to approach him until he was sitting down on the stepbehind him, while Jude was still sitting in the rain.

"I'm fine dude. It's just my dad." He gave out another shaky breath, holding his hand to his head, running it through the blonde strands that were soaked form the rain. "He's such a..."

"A jerk?"

"An asshole," Jude said distastefully. "I mean...God. I just can't stand him sometimes. He never leaves me alone anymore. And it's always 'Jude do this,' or 'Jude do that' or 'Jude you need to start acting like a man' or...Dude it's just hard living with him you know?"

Wyatt knew. He saw the look Jude and his father shared on more than one occassion and he had to admit, he wouldn't want to live with the man either. "You need to stay another night?"

"You don't mind do you?" Jude looked at him, his eyes swelled with unfallen tears and his face red with a mix of mud that Wyatt hadn't noticed before. Obviously, Jude must have taken a fall, for his pants were muddy and grass stained enough to prove it.

"'Course not." He rubbed his friend's shoulder reasuringly. "My family loves you man."

Jude gave a small smile rubbing his face with his hands. "Thanks bro."

"No prob. Now, why don't you come in from the rain. I don't even know why you're out in it."

"I find it theraputic," Jude said with a graceful smile as he took the hand Wyatt offered to pull himself up.

Wyatt chuckled softly, leading him into the house, where Jude shook the rain from his hair. "Mind if I use your shower?" He pulled at his muddy pants for emphasis. "Kinda took a fall off the porch. Luckily, my cell's ok," he said with a smirk.

"You use everything else without my concent."

Jude gave him a blank stare, but only shrugged and headed down the hall towards the bathroom, stripping off his shirt on the way. Wyatt couldn't help again, staring at Jude, who stopped once he realized he was being watched.

"What are you looking at?" He asked, curious.

"Your sexy bod," Wyatt said jokingly. Though deep down, it wasn't a joke. He much admired Jude's body. He was in fact, more built than the rest of them, not as much, but still enough to notice. But Wyatt expected that much. All he and Jonesy did was sit on their asses doing nothing. Jude on the other hand, never sat still. Another thing that set him apart from them was that Jude had a tattoo. It was a tribal design running around his left bicep, and then there was a silhouette of an explosion which Wyatt thought looked more like half of a sun. As he turned fully around to face him, Wyatt noticed the gold ring dangling off Jude's chest and smirked. "Didn't know you got your nipple peirced."

"Like it?"

"Oh no," he said back with a false grimace.

"You know you want me," Jude kidded.

"Mmm, yeah baby I want you so bad," Wyatt said with a laugh he couldn't hold back.

"If you need me, or my bod, i'll be in the shower. Don't be shy." With that he turned back around and headed for the bathroom, but not before Wyatt cracked a joke about his boxers that shown from above his pants, which hung a little too low off his waist.

"Nice ducks," Wyatt laughed.

"Don't be dissin' my ducks. They're damn pimpin'." And the door was shut, leaving Wyatt to linger in the hallway, bored once again. Now what to do? he thought.

He just went into the living room with the grilled cheese sandwhich he had made for himself, and made himself comfortable on the sofa, flicking on the TV and waiting for Jude.

About twenty minutes went past when a thought came to his mind. Did Jude put Mona back in her tank? Wyatt's face twisted into one of both fear and panic. Not that his mom didn't object to Jude staying, or keeping his pet snake here, but she didn't like the idea of some serpant slithering around the house. She had a slight fear of reptiles, and Wyatt had seen her reaction when Mona decided to seat herself under the kitchen table at dinner time, sliding over each pair of feet until it got to Mrs. Williams's, and the snake almost ended up in the grinder because of it.

Just to make sure, Wyatt ran back upstairs as quick as he could, not noticing that the bathroom door was open and by the time he got to his room, Jude was sitting on the bed in nothign but his blue boxers with the ducks on them, Mona wrapped around his shoulders once again as he talked softly to her. Wyatt gave a sigh of relief. "Didn't notice you were done."

Jude looked up at him and the goofy smile was back. But he didn't say anything; just scoffed and lent back against the wall, and that was when Wyatt noticed Jude had gotten yet another tattoo he had not told anyone about. A set of cherries were pictured just above his ankle and Wyatt raised an eyebrow.

"Now you got cherries?"

"What's wrong with cherries?"

Wyatt shrugged before heading to the stereo and turning it on, the sounds of Bad Religion spreading through the room once again. "Better than ducks."

XXX

Personally, i think it sucked, but i'm not too good with description and diolague so yeah.


End file.
